


A million stars

by swordsandpen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post-S7, maybe ill add other characters and relationships as i go???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordsandpen/pseuds/swordsandpen
Summary: A collection of fics with random and unrelated themes. A million stars shine in the dark blue sky, and in every one of them hide a story to tell, a whole new universe to visit. The possibilities are infinite.Chapter 3: Many kinds of wars - During the battle against the dead, Jaime and Brienne fight many kinds of wars. Jaime wants to make her laugh and smile again. Brienne wants revenge.





	1. Getting arrested

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! After reading JB fanfictions here for the last weeks, i've decided it was time to try my hand at writing for this pairing. So, i did, and posted something on tumblr based on a prompt someone sent to me. Now that i finally have an account ao3, i thought i would also post it here. I've only writen fanfiction for two fandoms over the years, and i only started recently to write in English. Hope you guys like it, and that i could manage to write properly Jaime and Brienne's voices. I'm a little nervous about posting here for the first time ;). Leave some feedback please! I want to hear your thoughts! I had fun writing this one, even though it might be a little OOC?

**cop/person getting a speeding ticket au**

Summer had finally come after a particularly snowy and cold winter, and Jaime Lannister was in a good mood.

Sun shines bright and high in the blue, cloudless sky. His flashy red Ferrari's engine is roaring under his foot as he presses the gas pedal even harder to gain more speed. Winds blow in his hair from his down windows, and when he takes a deep breath to get his work day out of his system, he smells of sun, fresh flowers and grass mixed with the gas, sweat and food coming from the city. So far away of the stale smell of paper, dust and ambiance perfume they spray around so the office looks more luxurious and pleasant than it actually is.

All ingredients he needs to be in a good mood. Well, almost. Only his best friend is missing and wouldn't be available for the evening, which makes him a little sad and lonely already. Nothing he couldn't make changes to, though.

Red and blue lights of a cop vehicle, recognizable between everything else, appear in Jaime's car rear-view mirror. He smirks, mischief lighting his eyes, and pulls his car over with one deft move. He crosses his hands behind his head, laying back on the car seat, and waits, relaxed.

Until a tall blond in a cop's uniform makes her way to his window. "Jaime?" she frowns, and crosses her arms, clearly annoyed, but surprised, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jaime strengthens up and shrugs in response. "Just helping out a friend, you know, giving it's her first day on the field as a cop and all", he answers, with a vague gesture around.  
Brienne's frown deepens, and she stares, trying to decipher if he's being honest or sarcastic. "No. You are mocking me. You couldn't help to do this, isn't it? Stop it, Jaime. This job is serious, it's important to me."

"Brienne-"

"You were driving well over the limit, Jaime. Please hand me your papers," she interrupts him, putting on her serious cop mask.

Jaime doesn't move. His smirk and teasing light in his eyes melts as snow during spring. "Brienne, you are my friend. Of course I know how important that job is. Plus, you're the one that had been rambling about it for months." He pretends to groan, then throws one of his charming grin at her, proud of his theatrical emphasis on the last word, but of course it draws no reaction from her. "Just wanted to check if you were surviving that dreaded first day, that's all," he adds, with a nonchalant shrug. "Couldn't wait the end of the day, and, also, I was curious to see you in your police uniform for real."

"You're not funny. Hand me your papers."

"Oh, Officer Tarth, I am funny and you know it."

Brienne glares as if she didn't approve his statement, and her forehead creases in mild annoyance for a few seconds. Only then, what he had just said seems to sink in, and despite his bad jokes, her eyes softens. At the end of the day, she knows he means well. And she finally seems to believe he might have gotten arrested on purpose not to mock her, but to check on her. Jaime bends, opens the storage drawing, grabs his papers and, finally, hands it to her with a sheepish smile. Brienne's eyes don't leave his the whole time, until she takes his papers with a worried frown.

"You shouldn't get arrested on purpose to check on me, Jaime. I could have been not here."

"Oh, don't worry about me, wench. Made sure to speed up on the roads you were working on. I like this car and the speed. You need to practice giving speeding tickets because they all need to see how much of a badass cop you are. See? I was trying to help. Everyone is happy, now."

"You still get a speeding ticket for this," she warns.

"Really? What's the point of even knowing a cop if you can't use it to avoid getting tickets?"

She rolls her eyes and walks away from the car to check his papers and talk to her partner. Even though she plays cop right now, he knows she's glad to see him. He can read it in her eyes. Jaime grins; his evening would not be as lonely as he thought it would be, at the end. He saw her, which puts him in a good mood again.


	2. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime, Brienne, Pod and the Hound on the road back to Winterfell. Even the cold can't make Jaime Lannister shut up, despite Brienne's (half-faked) annoyance. POST-S7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to find another fic in my files but i found this small one instead. I think i posted it on tumblr months ago, but not here....This is 100% unbêta. All mistakes are mine, but i hope you'll like it all the same ;)

"Why must it be so cold in the North," Jaime groans. "I suppose it's true winter and all of those crappy reasons, but my hand is literally turning into hard ice and will probably fall off, I swear."

Brienne rolls her eyes, her face red from the cold and wind, snowflakes peppering her blond hair, making her look like a majestic mystical warrior from one of the old stories. She sighs, clearly exasperated as if he had made this kind of comments a million times since they left the inn (he had, but her reactions were worth it a million times).

"Gods, stop being overdramatic. Technically, we're still in the South."

"But I'm not being overdramatic, Brienne. It's my only hand. How would I fight the dead with no hands?" he answers. Then, suddenly, his face lights up. "Do you think I could have someone make me Dragonglass hands then?"

This time, Brienne turns around to look at him, frowning. "That must be the most ridiculous thing you ever told me. How would you fight? You'd slap the wights to death?"

  
He shrugs, a grin still plastered on his face. "That'd still be better than slapping them with a golden hand, isn't it? Plus, I'm good at surrounding myself with the best fighters, even though some of them are incredibly stubborn and hate my very smart ideas," he adds, giving a pointed look at Brienne. "What can I say? Not everyone can be flawless. How boring would the world be if everyone were perfect? Look at the North people. Somehow, they manage to survive cold weather without freezing to death, but they always look like they are brooding about something. How depressing is that? "

Brienne rolls her eyes again, turning back on her horse. He has time, though, and maybe he pays too much attention to the subtle changes on her face to his words and smiles, to notice a small smile pulling at her lips. He wins, Jaime thinks, and a flash of joy spreads in him, warm and happy. It was a good feeling hopeful again after everything that had happened. After Cersei.

"Oh, fucking hell. Can you even shut up sometimes?" someone growls from behind him. Jaime flashes a teasing smile to the Hound and shrugs. "I could, but I definitely don't want to. You know, too little time left before the world ends, and too many things to say."

Jaime turns around and looks at Brienne again. He's fairly certain he hears the Hound mutters to his back, something about how he was going to kill him.


	3. Two kinds of wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the battle against the dead, Jaime and Brienne fight many kinds of wars. Jaime wants to make her laugh and smile again. Brienne wants revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like i'm really good at posting other fics when i should be writing something else?  
> I hope you'll love it. I had to post it while attempting to keep my cat away from my keyboard (he was walking on it to get my attention and playfully biting my toes). 
> 
> This short story is...angsty but hopeful fluff??? Read it and you'll understand ;)

Another battle ends. Another bloody battlefield gets cleaned up afterward. Again, they burn other hundreds of their dead, and the flames rise through the icy snowflakes up to the sad grey sky. Again, the survivors stand beside the fires, feeling nothing else but the cold settling in their bones, freezing away the pain for a few hours.  
It's a strange war routine they settled in now. 

Every day, the world ends. They have nothing to fight it with except for their swords. Battles blend together in a fuzzy swirl. Days pass just the same. They are locked up in a curse as if forced to live the same day, the same battles and the same destruction for the rest of their lives. 

Every day, after they have fought and have roamed the battlefield in search of their deaths, Jaime hopes he doesn't find her body, bloody and lifeless, laying on the ground. Every time he notices a fistful of dirty blond hair belonging to a corpse, his heart falls in his chest. He surprises even himself when he prays in his head and begs the gods to not let it be her. 

Then, he sees her. Walking fast, almost running toward him. His heart sighs in relief and his shoulders fall down and he just knows she feels exactly the same. So he waits for her. He stares, taking in her short blond hair sticking to her forehead because of the sweat from the fights, her big expressive blue eyes looking back at him, her freckles shining like stars on her pale face. 

They are alive. They will see one more day, at the least. It was enough. For now. 

****

Jaime pushes the door to their bedchamber. The simplicity and normalcy of the room feel surreal and foreign after the day's fights. It is as if they were walking straight into a memory from far away in the past as if coming back to a place you left a long time ago that had stayed exactly the same.

Jaime takes a few steps in the room but freezes. He knows Brienne stopped somewhere behind him, though he can't gather if it's because she's filled with the same post-war impressions than him. Then, he realizes Brienne never fought in a battle such as the ones they have been fighting for against the dead. She trained her whole life on a training field, took place in tourneys and killed on the road when she had needed to - 

But Brienne had ever fought on a battlefield, during a war. Until the dead decided to invade Westeros. The thing is, today's battle had been particularly bloody and hard, even for someone as experienced as himself. They'd barely won at all, the dead taking advantage of a surprise effect to kill many of the living. Soldiers they had fought with, eaten with, trained with for weeks had died. People they knew. Young men barely out of childhood. 

He hears Brienne's steps coming toward him, slow, heavy. When she stops again, he turns to her. She must have felt his movement because she lifts her eyes to him. Her eyes, once so blue and burning with life and determination, were dark, faded and exhausted. "Bienne..." he whispers, but he stops as soon as he said her name. 

For one of the few times in his life, Jaime Lannister is speechless. No word could express fairly everything they have been through for the last weeks. No word could efficiently comfort her and attenuate the effects of a horrible war on a person. What could he do for her, now?

So, he shuts up and reach for her hand and squeezes it in comfort instead. He slowly slides his hand to her body and proceeds to help her get out of her heavy armor, pushing every piece of it in a corner of the room as he removes it, each of his gesture tender and caring.

Brienne stands here, unmoving, as his hand works around her body. When Jaime finishes and the amour is removed, she sighs in relief and he feels her warm breath on his face. He wants to accomplish more for her, to erase the exhaustion from her eyes and her body, to make her blush and laugh and to get her eyes alight with life again. 

But as he tries to think of the right words to say again, his mind comes empty. Gods, as capable Jaime knows she is as a warrior and a knight, he actually wishes she'd never had to take part in the battles against the dead. He would have fought a thousand wights if it meant she'd survive and live in peace until she's old and white. But he also knows she would never have let him do this, probably scowling at him and calling him an idiot for even thinking such a thing. 

He wishes he could make her smile, scowl at him or rolling her eyes at something he'd said. Then, he has an idea.

On an impulse, Jaime slides his hand to her hips, under her shirt. He slowly brushes her skin and throws a quick mischievous look at her just to observe her reaction. Then, before she can say or do anything, Jaime tickles her. 

Brienne gasps, startled and throws a scandalized look at him. "Jaime!" she squeals. 

"What?" he answers, looking at her innocently, his eyes alight with tease. 

"Stop this, you are tickling me!" She stares at him with her big surprised blue eyes, more alive than she has been in the last hour. Good, he thinks. 

"Oh, do you mean this is your tickling weak spot?" he asks, touching her skin again. A small startled scream escaped her mouth. "Or this is?" He moves his hand up and changes the way he touches her skin. She twists her body and, this time, he could swear the sound she makes resemble an actual laugh. So, he does the same gesture again, for longer. She squeals with laughter now, to Jaime's delight. "JAIME! You need...stop...don't! Are you...twelve?" she tries to speak to get him to stop, without much success. Given the amused glimmer in her eyes and the laugh on her lips, she doesn't convince him much. 

He can't help it after having a look at her. Laughter escapes his lips in answer to hers and when he stops tickling her for a few minutes, Brienne hits his shoulder in teasing protest. "Ouch, woman. Do you take me for a white walker?"

When his eyes meet hers, full of mischief, he knows he is in trouble. She directly reaches for his weak spot, to his side, under his arms, with both of her hands.  
And it's his turn to suffer.

Jaime gasps dramatically and jumps on the spot. "Unfair Wench! You are cheating here, using both hands!"

She says nothing, except her smile widens when she looks at him. Her fingers get away from his skin for seconds, but he doesn't have time to sigh with relief before she attacks again. 

Everything he wanted tonight and even more. 

Jaime lets himself fall on the bed in a desperate attempt to escape her. His Wench wants war? She'll have it! As he predicted, Brienne follows him on the bed and keeps attacking him with her tickling weapon. 

Jaime waits for the right moment. When she gets closer to him, Jaime pushes her back on the bed and gets up on his knees to tickles her back. She laughs under him until tears fill her eyes. 

Then, exhaustion crashes over him again, and they both let themselves fall on the mattress with a sigh. Silence fills the room, replacing the screams and laughers from earlier.  
Minutes pass as they are both laying down here, on the bed, in the half-light. 

Then - 

"Thank you, Jaime," Brienne suddenly says, her voice soft and half-asleep. 

He reaches for her hand on the mattress and surrounds it with his. He squeezes it. 

They had survived one more day of battles and blood and deaths. Tomorrow, the end of the world would come again, threatening, dangerous. Tonight, however, they are safe.  
Jaime would find new ways to make her laugh and smile every day until the end of the war if he needs to.


End file.
